Gunting Nezuko
by Pepparine
Summary: Setelah berhubungan selama 5 bulan, selama hampir seminggu ini, Tanjiro kerap kali tak terlihat di kampus. Pesan dari Sanemi pun kadang kali tak dijawab, panggilan tak diangkat. Bertanya pada pacarnya Uzui dan anak babi pun tak membuahkan hasil. Kini apa lagi masalah yang akan Sanemi hadapi?


**Disclaimer – Kimetsu no Yaiba milik Koyoharu Gotouge**

Setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan anak Kamado paling tua itu, Sanemi tak habis pikir apa yang terjadi diantara mereka hingga dapat menjalin hubungan cinta seperti ini. Banyak perdebatan dan pertengkaran mereka lewati, tak disangka hubungan mereka masih bertahan sampai sejauh ini (_au contraire_, banyak yang bilang mereka nampak seperti pasutri). Setelah berjalan selama 5 bulan, selama hampir seminggu ini, Tanjiro kerap kali tak terlihat di kampus. Pesan darinya pun kadang kali tak dijawab, panggilan tak diangkat. Bertanya pada pacarnya Uzui dan anak babi pun tak membuahkan hasil. Kini Sanemi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya langsung pada adik sang pujangga hati.

Kini apa lagi masalah yang akan Sanemi hadapi?

.

.

.

.

.

**Gunting Nezuko**

Pepparine – Sanemi/Tanjirou, background Uzui/Zenitsu

2019

Kimetsu no Yaiba milik Koyoharu Gotouge

.

.

.

.

.

Musim peralihan datang tak bilang-bilang. Jalan raya depan kampus silih berganti kering dengan dedaunan gugur atau air hujan yang merembes ke jalanan berkat saluran air yang dibuat dengan uang hasil korupsi pemerintah setempat.

Anak paling tua dari Shinazugawa itu menggerung motornya keras diatas aspal yang kering, roda berliuk zig-zag melewati mobil-mobil yang memperparah macet di jalan raya yang masih lebih kecil dibanding jalan di kompleknya.

Pria berumur 26 tahun itu melaju naik ke _flyover _untuk memotong jarak tempuh ke tujuannya. Motor _shinzuki ninja_ berwarna hitam itu diparkirkan depan restoran pasta; terkenal dengan harganya yang cocok dengan kantong Mahasiswa, namun tidak begitu padat dikunjungi oleh pelanggan.

"Yo Sanemi! Cepat juga kau datang!" Pria dengan rambut putih diikat kecil menyambutnya dari meja persis sebelah tangga menuju _rooftop_. Memang Ia telah janjian dengan Uzui untuk membahas sesuatu. (Tepatnya konsultasi jodoh, tapi itu terlalu gamblang) Terlihat disebelah Tengen, pria lain dengan rambut gondrong lancip, bersama warna yang begitu nyentrik: Kuning dengan ujung-ujung merah.

"Tak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi Tengen mengajakku kesini"

"Terserah, aku tak mempermasalahkan"

Sanemi menarik satu kursi lalu duduk. Memanggil pelayan dan memesan kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula. Dilihat dari wajahnya dan gaya bicaranya sekarang, Uzui dapat menebak kalau temannya yang berambut putih ini sedang gundah gulana. Tepatnya, masalah asmara.

Teman-teman seangkatan memang sudah tahu kalau Sanemi menjalin hubungan dengan adik tingkat, terpaut 5 tahun jauhnya. Berita tentang mereka berpacaran sangatlah kontroversial. Percakapan kedua insan itupun bahkan sempat dibagikan ke _base _confess kampus mereka di _twitter_.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa lagi kali ini?" Tengen bertanya dengan nada datar sembari menyeruput _lemon tea _yang Ia pesan. Kyoujurou pun antusias menunggu jawaban sambil mengunyah _wedges_ ubi. Sanemi mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku jaket kulitnya, membuka kuncinya dan menyodorkan _hp_ selebar 6.3 inchi itu ke hadapan mereka berdua.

Dapat dilihat ada sederetan panggilan tak diangkat dari sisi sebelah. Untuk satu kontak yang sama; Tanjirou.

Uzui dan Kyou berbarengan menghitung ada berapa panggilan yang tak diangkat oleh adik tingkat mereka ini. Sekitar ada 21 panggilan tak terjawab, berjarak dari tanggal 12 Oktober sampai 16 Oktober. Tampaknya tanpa ditanya pun mereka berdua sudah tau kalau _via_ media sosial pun Tanjirou akhir-akhir ini tak menjawabnya.

"Entah ada masalah apa lagi dengan _bocah_ satu ini. Pesanku pun dibalas singkat. Kalau tak cuma 'ya' , 'oke' , kadang juga cuma satu huruf."

Uzui mengintip dari ujung atas matanya, aura Shinazugawa kelam. Entah Ia stress atau kesal bukan kepalang, pacarnya putus kontak dengannya. Uzui menaruh ponsel Sanemi diatas meja dan menguncinya. Lalu berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana. Rengoku pun tak jauh berbeda. Bingung harus berkomentar seperti apa.

"Begini-"

"Pacar pirangmu itu tak mau buka mulut, melihatku melintas di gendung fakultasnya pun sudah ngacir."

"Kalau Hashibira?"

"Tak sudi aku ngobrol dengan babi hutan."

Sanemi merogoh sekotak rokok dari saku belakang celana _ripped jeans_-nya. Rengoku spontan melempar pemantik ke atas meja. Menyulut rokok dimulutnya, pikiran Sanemi mengabur bersama asap rokok yang Ia hembuskan ke sebelah kanannya. Bohong orang bilang kalau sudah diterima kerja hidup akan tenang. Buktinya? Banyak masalah. Persetan dengan _story instagram_ orang-orang yang sibuk pacaran di café-café setempat.

"Sudah Tanya Kamado?" Uzui ikut menyulut rokok yang dia ambil dari kotak rokok Sanemi. Bersyukur selera tembakau mereka sama. Rengoku pun malah ikut-ikutan merokok, walaupun Ia ambil dari kotak sendiri. Pria umuran 25-26 itu pun merokok berjamaah.

"Kamado yang mana?"

"Adiknya yang paling tua"

"Yang sering gigit tangkai-" Rengoku bertanya,

"Roti itu. Roti." timpal Sanemi.

"Jadi sekarang kenapa? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Uzui bertanya santai, menyender ke belakang. Muka Sanemi tambah ruwet. Bak tali pancing kusut, mungkin setara dengan tali gelasan* yang nyangkut di rantai motor. Menghembuskan asap terakhir dari rokoknya, Sanemi mengambil lagi satu batang dan menyulutnya.

"Malah tak terjadi apa-apa. Bocah itu saja yang tiba-tiba begini." Pria berwajah sangar dengan banyak codetan di wajahnya memandang kedua temannya malas. Lelah mencari solusi untuk batu yang kesekian menghalangi kelancaran hubungan asmaranya dengan Tanjirou.

"Coba tanya Nezuko-chan." Kyou memberi solusi sembari membuka ponselnya.

"Ini aku share kontaknya ke _whatsapp_ mu."

"Dapat darimana?" Uzui menyeringai bertanya iseng. Memang sebelum Tanjirou pacaran dengan Sanemi, banyak peperangan terjadi diantara mereka untuk merebut hati sang pujangga. Rengoku salah satunya. Maka itu tak disangka ternyata Shinazugawa yang menang.

"Senjurou. Mereka satu les."

Mereka bertiga terdiam diantara kepulan asap rokok yang menjunjung di atas kepala mereka. Sanemi menatap bosan ke layar ponsel, menimang-nimang untuk bertanya pada calon adik ipar atau mengurungkan niatnya dan bersabar menunggu kepastian dari Tanjirou.

Sanemi sendiri bingung atas apa yang terjadi. Bahkan sebelum Tanjirou ngadat begini mereka sempat jalan-jalan sekali. Makan lalu nonton. Macam sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. _'Apa aku sempat buat dia marah?'_ Sanemi hanya bisa membatin.

Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi diantara mereka berdua. Tanjirou sendiri mudah dibaca bak buku. Ia sendiri pun bukan tipe yang demen berbohong, apalagi pada pacar.

Waktu berselang, Sanemi masih menatap layar _hp_-nya dengan puntung rokok yang sudah menumpuk di asbak. Menyeruput kopinya malas, tiap notifikasi yang datang pun langsung Ia geser menjauh. Tak sedikitpun empunya memperhatikan siapa saja yang mengirim pesan begitu banyaknya. Jenuh melanda dan ponselnya dikunci, disimpan di dalam jaketnya.

Tangannya makin gatal untuk mengambil batang rokok ke-5 sampai _hp_-nya bergetar dalam saku. Ada yang menelepon. Tanjirou kah? Pria 26 tahun itu hanya bisa berharap. Uzui dan Kyoujurou ikut kepo ketika Sanemi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Setelah melihat caller id, mereka hanya bisa berekspresi sama. _'Ah, akhirnya ditelepon juga….'_

'Tanjirou-kun' muncul sebagai caller id. Sanemi bingung antara harus bereaksi senang atau berdecak kesal, pacarnya baru menelepon sekarang. Ia memilih yang terakhir. Tombol hijau di-_swipe _keatas, menjawab panggilan online tersebut.

"Hoi bocah, kenapa-"

"_A-Aniki, ini Genya_"

Uzui dan Kyou menatap Sanemi kebingungan melihat wajah Sanemi yang sama bingungnya. Volume telepon terlalu kecil untuk mereka kuping. Hanya Sanemi yang tahu apa yang terjadi di ujung telepon.

"_Aniki dimana? Bawa mobil tidak?_"

"Tunggu- Hey, kenapa kau menelepon lewat _hp _Tanjirou?"

"_Uh begini-_"

— _Genya tak perlu! Ambulansnya ada!"_

"_Ah iya! — maaf aniki aku tutup teleponnya!"_

"Hoi!-"

Sambungannya diputus. Sanemi menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga kanannya dan menatapnya bingung. Otak masih lambat meproses apa yang terjadi; terlalu banyak disumbat asap _Gudang Gula Signature_. Tengen masih asik mengembat rokoknya di tangan, Rengoku pun demikian. Keduanya asik mengepulkan asap sembari menunggu penjelasan Sanemi terkait telepon yang barusan.

.

_'Tunggu-_

_Ambulans?'_

Sanemi berdiri, mendorong kursi itu keras sampai terjatuh ke belakang. Tengen hanya bisa menatap menganga. Si rambut kuning-merah juga tidak jauh berbeda.

Buru-buru memasukkan kotak rokok ke sakunya, Sanemi terlihat panik, walaupun sekelibat. Wajahnya kembali sangar seperti biasa. Ia berderap kembali dan menarik baju Uzui dari kerah, seakan mengajak untuk bertengkar.

"Pacarmu itu,

Ada rencana kemana hari ini?"

Uzui makin bingung, pelipis mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat dingin. Ia jelas memiliki perawakan lebih tinggi dari Sanemi, tapi jangan ajak main dia kalau sedang _badmood_ seperti ini. Pada keadaan biasapun hanya yang bernyali mati untuk menantangnya.

"Uhhhh- Katanya ada tugas proyek bersama di perpustakaan pusat kota..?"

Sanemi mendorongnya kembali ke kursi lalu beranjak pergi, menuruni tangga sembari mengeluarkan kunci motor dari saku celananya. Menggeram motor lalu berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan kepulan asap dari knalpot motornya.

Uzui yang menatapnya dari jendela lantai dua hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Lalu membuka ponsel untuk bertanya pada Zenitsu atas apa yang terjadi. Mungkin pacarnya punya petunjuk.

Sanemi memacu tinggi kecepatan motor _sport_ nya diatas aspal. Hatinya kacau, hanya bisa fokus untuk berdoa kalau Tanjirou baik-baik saja. Seingatnya, hanya ada satu Rumah Sakit didekat Perpustakaan Pusat Kota. Kemungkinan besar ambulans yang tadi dibicarakan berasal dari rumah sakit tersebut.

Pusat kota tidak begitu jauh dari restoran pasta yang tadi Ia kunjungi. Sekitar satu setengah kilometer jauhnya.

Motornya menggerung melambat turun ke _basement_ untuk parkir. Perasaannya sudah bisa sedikit tenang. Helm disimpan asal di atas motor. Peduli bangsat kalau diambil, yang penting dia bisa cepat naik ke atas. Masuk ke dalam lift, orang-orang di dalam menatapnya bingung. Ada juga yang ketakutan.

Sanemi tak begitu peduli apa yang orang katakan tentang perawakannya. Kancing kemeja bagian atas yang dibuka, memperlihatkan apa yang Nampak seperti luka-luka lama peperangan, menemani codet-codet di wajahnya yang kalau orang awam bisa simpulkan sebagai 'wajah preman kelas kakap' padahal pada nyatanya, luka-luka tersebut mewakili perih, asam pahitnya kehidupan yang Ia lalu selama ini.

Setidaknya Tanjirou bilang kalau codet-codetnya keren.

_Ground floor_ adalah tujuannya. Kemungkinan besar apapun yang terjadi pada Tanjirou, dia dibawa langsung ke Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Sanemi langsung menghampiri resepsionis untuk memastikan kalau Tanjirou benar-benar ada di rumah sakit ini.

Wanita resepsionis itu memandangnya dengan sedikit bergidik ngeri. Sanemi terpaksa harus maklum dengan orang-orang yang menjadi ragu untuk membalasnya di percakapan. (Tolong, tuhan. Sanemi orang baik kok)

"B-Bisa saya bantu..?" Wanita itu mulai berkeringat dingin. Ngeri melihat luka-luka lama menjalar diatas tulang selangkanya.

"Apakah ada pasien di Instalasi Gawat Darurat dengan atas nama Kamado Tanjirou?" Sanemi berusaha bersuara lembut agar tidak menakuti staf-staf rumah sakit. Wanita itu dengan sigap langsung mengecek data-data yang baru masuk. Takut diapa-apakan kalau membuat Sanemi menunggu.

"Kamado Tanjirou, laki-laki, 21 tahun?"

"Iya"

Wanita resepsionis tersebut langsung memberi arahan untuk Sanemi mencapai ruang tersebut. Sanemi berterimakasih lalu berlalu pergi. Dari kejauhan, Sanemi sudah bisa melihat adiknya di depan pintu IGD dengan rambut mohawknya yang khas. Genya yang menyadari keberadaan kakaknya langsung berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aniki! Kenapa kesini?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Tanjirou?"

Genya tertegun, menelan ludah. _'Singkat, padat, jelas dan langsung pada intinya!!'_ Genya membatin. Ia tak bermaksud untuk membocorkan hal ini pada kakaknya, namun apadaya, mungkin nanti Ia harus meminta maaf pada Tanjirou.

Genya menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, mencoba menjelaskan. Gampang ditebak memang. Tanjirou memiliki penciuman yang tajam (bahkan gara-gara ini Ia sulit dibohongi) tapi dibalik itu semua, Tanjirou punya asma. Genya diberitahu Tanjirou untuk tidak mengabarkannya pada Sanemi karena Ia tahu kalau kekasihnya seorang perokok berat. Sanemi sendiri tidak pernah cerita kepada Tanjirou kalau Ia sering sekali merokok, tapi dengan penciuman setajam Tanjirou, tanpa Sanemi bilang secara terang-terangan pun Ia sudah tahu.

Sanemi diizinkan masuk setelah Zenitsu keluar dari IGD. Tanjirou terduduk di kasur diantara bangsal-bangsal yang kebetulan kosong. Napasnya masih dibantu oleh nebulizer, kantung mata cukup terlihat, menandakan kalau kekasihnya ini kurang istirahat.

Sanemi menarik kursi di dekat kasur Tanjirou untuk duduk. Ekspresinya tenang, memandang Tanjirou yang masih kesulitan bernapas. Tangan kanannya diangkat lalu menyapih poni Tanjirou ke belakang telinganya. Tanjirou melepas karet nebulizer dari kepalanya lalu menarik napas panjang, melepasnya perlahan-lahan.

"Maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai Tanjirou terbatuk-batuk. Sanemi berdiri dan membantunya mengenakan nebulizernya kembali. Tangan Sanemi berpindah untuk menaut dengan jari jemari Tanjirou. Kulit telapak tangannya yang khas akan kerja keras selalu menjadi favoritnya. Tangan yang lihai menggulung adonan roti ini yang membuat Sanemi tahu Ia punya tempat hangat untuk bergelung pulang. Baru saja beberapa hari tak jumpa dengan kekasih ternyata memang punya sisi perih sendiri di dalam hati.

"Kau jelek kalau sakit. Kucel sekali."

Tanjirou hanya bisa terkekeh kecil dari balik masker alat uap. Kalau bisa pun Tanjirou tidak mau sakit terus tiap kali kecapekan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi dengan supir taksi online yang tadi mengantarnya ke perpustakaan pusat kota merokok sepanjang jalan.

Niat hati ingin meminta bapak lanjut usia tersebut untuk berhenti apa daya Tanjirou merasa tidak enak. Mana dia hanya numpang. Turun lalu bayar.

Untung ada Zenitsu yang juga baru sampai, sudah lihat kalau Tanjirou keluar mobil sempoyongan tak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Walau sembari panik, sempat berhasil menelepon ambulans dari rumah sakit terdekat. Genya juga ikut andil dalam membantu.

Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau tak ada mereka berdua. Mana dia sendiri sedang tidak bawa inhaler atau obat-obatan lainnya. Semua ditinggal di rumah karena dikira hanya akan kerja kelompok sebentar. Malah seperti ini jadinya.

Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kalau orang lain merokok (apalagi kekasihnya). Ia tahu betul setiap orang punya alasan tersendiri kenapa mereka bisa sampai mengecap tembakau dan tar yang sudah terkenal dapat menyebabkan komplikasi dan kematian itu.

Sanemi sendiri sebenarnya jarang merokok di dekat Tanjirou. Sekalinya merokok pun hanya satu batang. Tapi dengan satu saja mempan buat Tanjirou mengizinkan diri ke kamar mandi untuk batuk-batuk. Namun hati tetap saja tidak enak kalau melarang pacarnya merokok.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau asma? Sudah jelas kan kalau aku ini sering_ nyebat_?"

Tanjirou yang akhirnya terbebas dari alat bantu kini menunggu informasi lanjutan dari dokter yang menanganinya. Hati harap tak perlu rawat, istirahat saja di rumah.

"Habisnya tidak enak kalau melanggar Sanemi-san untuk merokok. Sanemi-san kan sering bilang kalau rokok dapat mengundang ide-ide untukmu di parlor tato?" Jemari mereka masih bertautan. Jempol Sanemi masih mengusap tangan Tanjirou dengan pelan.

"Jangan masokis seperti itu bocah." Tangan berpindah mencubit pipi Tanjirou gemas. Bukan _oblivious _lagi, rupanya ada kalanya pacarnya ini terkadang kelewat bego.

"Kalau kau sakit seperti ini yang kerepotan kan jadi banyak. Hampir seminggu _lost contact_ denganku begitu bertemu kau kucel seperti ini."

(Begitu bertemu kau sakit seperti ini.

Sadarkah dirimu kalau aku juga merasa sakit?)

* * *

Tanjirou tertidur, kepalanya bersandar ke bahu kekasihnya yang mengelus lengannya pelan. Zenitsu kembali membawa Tanjurou-san untuk membereskan sisa administrasi rumah sakit yang perlu dilakukan. Tanjirou bebas dari rawat inap, tapi harus istirahat yang cukup di rumah tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang berat sedikitpun. Takut asmanya kambuh lagi.

Tanjirou pulang bersama ayahnya. Sempat meminta Sanemi untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi helm hanya dibawa satu olehnya. Tak lucu kalau mereka harus cepat sampai rumah kalau nanti kena tilang pakpol di jalan. (Walaupun akhirnya Genya pulang dengan aniki-nya tanpa mengenakan helm) Kerja kelompok dibatalkan, Zenitsu juga pergi setelah dijemput oleh Tengen.

Begitu sampai rumah, setelah mengebut motornya melewati razia yang tak habis pikir tiba-tiba ada, (padahal tadi di jalan yang Sanemi lewati belum ada seabrek polisi mangkir disitu menunggu mangsa) Kali ini pesan masuk dari pacar tersayangnya. Sanemi berbunga-bunga lalu lanjut _chat _dengan kekasihnya.

**Tanjirou-kun**: _Sudah sampai di rumah? Enggak kebut-kebutan kan?_

**Sanemi: **Sudah sampai. Masalah ngebut atau tidak aku ga janji

**Tanjirou-kun**: _Sanemi-san, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak ngebut?_

**Sanemi: **Kuhitung dari 3 bulan yang lalu baru empat

**Tanjirou-kun**: _Kalau ngebut aku enggak mau dibonceng. Mendingan aku sama mas ngojek aja._

Sanemi berdecak kesal. Perempatan urat tersinggung dapat terlihat secara imajiner di pelipis kirinya. Kekasihnya ini tahu kapan dan bagaimana menyentil urat kesalnya. Sudi kali dia disandingkan dengan _mas-mas_ ojek online. '_Dia pikir aku bukan pacar yang kompeten hah?!_ ' Sanemi merutuk dalam hati.

Genya yang sedari tadi cuma ngintip dari _frame_ pintu kamarnya hanya bisa menghela napas memaklumi. Memang tak ayal, speedometer motor _sport _itu bisa dipacu abangnya sampai ujung, tidak aneh kalau Tanjirou enggan menggantungkan nyawanya dengan kecepatan seperti itu.

Sanemi mengambil bantal kecil dari kursi lalu mebantingnya keras ke sofa. Tidak marah ke pacanya 'sih. Tapi kalau disentil seperti itu ya jelas dia kesal sendiri. Tubuhnya Ia rebahkan di sofa panjang sembari masih mengobrol dengan pacarnya lewat jejaring sosial.

**Tanjirou-kun**: _btw, boleh aku minta tolong? Untuk besok saja sih_

**Sanemi: **Ada apa? Kalau tentang meladeni teman babimu itu aku tak sudi

**Tanjirou-kun**: _Yaampun, dia bukan babi, Sanemi-san __("・・)_

**Sanemi: **Lalu apa hm?

**Tanjirou-kun**: _Karena aku belum boleh menyetir lagi (padahal aku merasa baikan kok- ayah saja yang berlebihan) Aku mau minta tolong untuk menjemput Nezuko sepulang sekolah. Biasanya kan aku yang jemput dia._

**Tanjirou-kun**: _Boleh kan ya?_

Memang apa sih yang tidak akan Sanemi lakukan untuk Tanjirou? (Kecuali berhubungan dengan Hashibira keparat itu)

Diminta untuk _gelut_ dengan dosen Kibutsuji kurang ajar itupun Sanemi rela. (dengan senang hati) Sanemi yang diminta sesuatu oleh pacarnya malah berbunga-bunga. Salah satu kesempatan _pdkt_, katanya.

Sanemi bersedia untuk menjemput adik kesayangan pacarnya. Tak berselang lama, Tanjirou pamit undur diri untuk istirahat lebih dulu. Sanemi mengunci _hp_-nya lalu ikut terlelap di sofa. Genya keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum, berpapasan dengan abangnya yang asik mengorok pulas di sofa, Ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sanemi sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Genya sudah duluan ke kampus agar tak keduluan lagi untuk memakai motor. Sanemi terpaksa berangkat membawa mobil. Sebenarnya dia malas kalau disuruh membawa mobil, enggak bisa selap-selip kalau macet. Makanya Ia selalu mengakusisi motor terlebih dahulu.

Sebelum berangkat, masuk satu pesan dari Tanjirou, mengingatkan Sanemi untuk tidak lupa sarapan. Inilah enaknya punya kekasih. Diingatkan hal-hal kecil yang membuat hati kerasnya ini hangat. Sejak berpacaran dengan Tanjirou, Sanemi jarang melewatkan sarapan. Ia beranjak mengambil selembar roti lalu mengambil kunci mobil dari laci.

Parlor mereka penuh seperti biasa. Himejima sudah datang lebih dulu memberi makan pada anjing yang sering berkeliaran disekitar parlor. Mereka bersapa lalu kembali ke posisi kerja masing-masing.

Pelanggan demi pelanggan berdatangan. Ada juga yang datang minta hapus tato; tulisan nama kekasihnya. Katanya baru kemarin jadi mantan, sekarang membatin dan sakit hati. Kembalilah dia ke parlor untuk setrika tato. Selama proses penghapusan, pelanggan itu meringis kesakitan.

Sanemi bahkan sampai mengusulkan untuk menangis saja sekalian. Tapi pelanggan itu bersikeras untuk menahan tangis yang sudah di pelupuk mata. _"Air mataku telah habis untuk menangisinya." _Ucapnya penuh dengan perih yang sarat disertai kekesalan. Sanemi hanya bisa berdecak kesal, pelanggannya alay.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Alarm di jam tangannya berbunyi, tanda sudah jam dua siang. Sanemi pamit untuk pergi sebentar untuk urusan lain. Himejima mengizinkan saja pegawainya pergi, percaya kalau nanti juga pasti kembali lagi untuk bekerja sesuai jam yang sudah ditentukan.

Sanemi menghidupkan mobil sedannya dan beranjak pergi ke SMA swasta dimana Nezuko bersekolah. Ia sudah dikabari Nezuko tadi pagi kalau besok Ia akan pulang bersamanya.

Perjalanan cukup memakan waktu karena macet di pertigaan yang entah kenapa lampu lalu lintasnya tidak pernah nyala. Walaupun begitu, Sanemi datang tepat waktu, menunggu Nezuko di depan gerbang untuk menjemputnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Rambut panjang se-pinggang dengan ujung coklat-merah khas milik Nezuko terlihat sedang menuruni tangga. Tak lupa Ia sambil memakan roti krim keju.

"Kau ngemil terus. Ga takut gendutan?" Sanemi sudah biasa tukar ejek-ejekan dengan calon adik ipar-(semoga dapat restu) nya ini. Nezuko sendiri sering mengejeknya habis-habisan. Kadang Sanemi gemas ingin menjitak kepalanya tapi malas nanti harus berurusan dengan Tanjirou. (Memang siapa yang sudi dijitak??)

"Diam preman. Nanti aku lapor Onii-chan."

Sanemi berdecak _'cih! Tukang ngadu!' _tapi malah mengacak-acak surai panjang Nezuko. Mereka pergi bersama-sama ke parkiran untuk beranjak pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tak saling mengobrol. Nezuko sibuk bermain gawai dan Sanemi fokus ke jalanan yang macetnya hanya buat hati kesal saja.

Setelah berhasil belok ke jalan pintas komplek, Nezuko yang sudah bosan bermain gawai mengalihkan perhatian ke luar lewat jendela kaca mobil. Matanya terpaku pada taman komplek yang tak begitu jauh dari pandangan.

"Nee, Sanemi-nii"

"Apa bocah?" Sanemi mengalihkan matanya untuk melirik Nezuko yang kini berbinar, nampaknya ingin meminta sesuatu.

"Mau es potong?"

* * *

Sanemi memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari taman yang disinggahi beberapa anak dan seorang penjual es potong. Nezuko seperti biasa minta rasa stroberi, Sanemi tak punya pilihan lain untuk memilih rasa karena Nezuko yang membelikan. Alhasil Ia juga makan rasa yang tak begitu Ia suka di lidah. Tapi tak begitu buruk. Namanya juga traktiran.

"Kudengar Sanemi-nii merokok?" Nezuko bertanya sambil bersandar ke kursi taman. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan burung gereja yang turun ke tanah, mematok-matok batu taman mencari makan.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Dari bau mobil"

Sanemi lupa kalau Nezuko juga sensitif terhadap bau-bauan. Padahal sudah lama sejak Ia merokok dalam mobil. Terakhir kali, sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu. Nongkrong di parkiran bersama Tengen dan Obanai, _pushrank_ untuk menghapus jenuh di malam minggu. (Dia ingat saat itu Tanjioru sedang sibuk membantu di _bakery_ keluarganya, jadi tidak bisa diajak bermesraan)

"Sudah tahu kan kalau Onii-chan enggak kuat sama rokok?"

Mulut Sanemi sibuk memakan es potong, matanya dialihkan ke langit biru yang perlahan berubah menjadi jingga. Setelah kejadian kemarin, sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk berhenti merokok. Tapi rokok selama ini selalu menjadi temannya dikala ada masalah, dikala stress, dikala mencari inspirasi, bahkan dikala gabut.

"Hm. Sempat terpikir untuk berhenti, tapi malah jadi bingung. Memang apa urusanmu?"

Nezuko turun dari kursi taman lalu pergi ke arah pintu belakang mobil. Mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, menutup pintu lalu kembali ke kursi taman dan menyodorkan gunting kecil berwarna pink dengan hiasan kepala kelinci di tengahnya.

"Nih"

"Buat apa?"

"Tiap kali ada keinginan untuk merokok, gunting menggunakan ini. Terserah mau gunting bagian mana-nya aku tak peduli. Lebih baik sih bagian belakang." Nezuko mengadahkan gunting imutnya ke hadapan wajah Sanemi. Sanemi malah kesal diberi gunting imut seperti itu. Tidak _manly_ sama sekali.

"Kalau mau digunting sedikit juga tak masalah. Sudah tahu kan kalau kesehatan Onii-chan nomor satu? Memangnya Onii-chan enggak akan sedih kalau Sanemi-nii sakit gara-gara merokok?"

Sanemi Terdiam. Ucapan Nezuko ada benarnya juga. Mungkin Gunting imut ini bisa jadi solusi untuknya berhenti merokok. Sanemi menghabiskan es potongnya lalu mengambil gunting berwarna pink tersebut dan memasukkannya ke saku celana.

"Ayo pulang"

"Gunting semua."

"Iya"

"Yang jadi _stock_ juga digunting."

"Iya bocah aku dengar."

"Yang disimpan di laci parlor juga-"

"Aku gunting semua! Puas kau?!"

Nezuko hanya bisa tersenyum riang.

Sanemi sebagai pacar yang baik, mengantar adik sang pujangga hati selamat sampai rumah. Tanjirou lah yang membukakan pintu. Sanemi senang walau hanya bertemu kekasihnya sebentar saja karena harus langsung kembali lagi ke parlor.

Tanjirou tak lupa membekalkan Sanemi ohagi kesukaannya untuk ngemil di jalan. Sanemi yang gemas menarik Tanjirou ke dekapannya lalu menciumnya pelan di bibir. Tanjirou sih tak masalah- tapi jangan di depan keluarganya juga! Kan jadi malu!

Sanemi mencubit pipi Tanjirou yang penuh oleh semburat merah karena dicium mendadak. Ia lalu berpamitan untuk pergi kepada Kie oba-san karena harus kembali berkerja. Tak lupa menjitak pelan kepala Tanjirou untuk tidak bertindak yang aneh-aneh, dan minum obat. Mobil Sanemi dinyalakan dan Ia pergi dari kediaman Kamado.

Sesampainya di parlor, Sanemi disambut oleh Tengen dan Rengoku yang ikut nongkrong di café tempatnya bekerja. Katanya 'sih ngajakin _pushrank_. Tapi Sanemi harus ambil dulu satu jam baru bisa istirahat lagi, ikut bermain gawai bersama teman seperjuangannya.

* * *

"Jadi," Ucap Uzui sambil menekan mati rokoknya yang kesekian ke asbak. Sudah 30 menit semenjak parlor tato ditutup, dan tinggal lampu café saja yang masih menyala terang, ramai dipenuhi orang-orang yang makan atau sekedar numpang wifi disana.

"Bagaimana Tanjirou? Sudah sehat?" Sembari mengambil lagi batang rokok baru dari kotaknya. Uzui sempat diceritakan oleh Zenitsu kalau Tanjirou dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena asmanya kambuh. Tapi Ia perlu juga cerita dari sisi Sanemi. Rengoku juga ikutan bermain, tapi tak ikut merokok. Yah, Kyou memang bukan perokok berat seperti kedua temannya ini.

Sanemi sendiri belum menyulut rokok satupun. Bahkan kotak rokok pun ditinggal di dalam mobil, dan yang Ia sering simpan di laci parlor sudah Ia gunting ke potongan-potongan kecil. Sesuai dengan apa yang diminta Nezuko.

Uzui masih asik _ngepul_ sambil menunggu lobi game online mereka penuh. Jahil, Sanemi mengambil gunting pink dari saku celananya, mengambil kotak rokok Tengen, mengeluarkan semua sisanya dan mengguntingnya sampai kecil-kecil.

"Hoi!- Apa yang kau lakukan- hei!"

Rokok _Signature_ kesukaannya dibabat habis oleh gunting imut berwarna pink dengan hiasan kelinci ditenganhnya. Uzui kesal dan merebut gunting tersebut dari tangan Sanemi. Rengoku hanya cekikikan, tertawa sih sebenarnya. Menertawai rokok yang kini jauh dari kata layak konsumsi.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Uzui berdecak kesal. Sanemi menyeringai puas lalu membuang semua potongan rokok Uzui ke asbak.

"Gunting Nezuko."

·

·

·

·

**END**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

Nebulizer - Alat uap untuk bantu pernafasan pasien penderita asma

Tali gelasan - benang layangan

\--

Halo!!! Akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk saya menulis fanfiksi lagi dalam bahasa indonesia huhu. Selama ini disini saya cuma mangkir untuk baca fanfiksi aja hehe. Semua draft fanfik dibiarkan _ngajugrug _di laman documents. Tak pernah dipublish.

Baru kali inilah setelah masuk fandom kimetsu, memberanikan diri untuk publish.

Asalnya sudah niat ingin fanfik pertama saya di fandom ini didedikasikan untuk pair kesukaan saya; Giyuutan.

apadaya malah nulis Sanetan. Aneh kan? wkwkw Jarang juga ada yg demen pair ini. Saya sendiri sih menganut All/Tanjirou . Asalkan dia bottom, saya siap tancap gas.

Maaf kalau diksinya ngaco, sudah lama tak menulis cerita dalam bahasa sendiri ya jadi begini. Banyak juga kata yang dimiringkan, tanda kalau sepertinya itu bahasa sunda haha (maafkan author yang tinggal di tanah priangan ini) kalau ada yang jeli, settingan latar juga terinspirasi dari kota Bandung kok! (bukan gara-gara cinta kota sendiri sih, lebih ke enggak ada ide lain)

Daerah kampus diambil dari jalan raya depan sabuga dan pintu belakang ITB, sedangkan daerah restoran pasta yg jadi tempat tongkrongan Uzui dkk, itu di daerah jalan Dipatiukur. _Flyover _yang sempet dimention juga itu _flyover_ Pasopati lho!!


End file.
